Daichi Hibiki
Daichi Hibiki '''(aka Jusoshiki) is a professional hero who serves as the assistant principal of Shinsui Academy. He works directly under Tadashi Akiko, who took him on as an apprentice during his first year as a hero-in-training. Appearance Daichi is a relatively tall young man with a somewhat slender frame. He has short dark blue hair that naturally remains partially flat, and clear blue eyes that distinctly lack pupils. He’s considered somewhat baby-faced as a result of his softer features. While his body does show signs of muscle tone, his build is not pronounced enough to take away from his seemingly slim appearance. Although he usually wears fairly formal clothes, Daichi dresses to tend somewhat sloppily. His shirt is rarely ever tucked in, and on the few occasions he wears a tie, it essentially dangles from his neck loosely. He has no favorite clothes, and he lacks a hero costume. Personality History Daichi was born in Kuato City. Although he was blind at birth, he demonstrated his ability to compensate with his quirk at a young age. He proceeded to live a fairly normal life until he entered the hero curriculum in high school. The program was far too demanding both physically and mentally, and Daichi pushed himself to his absolute limits just to keep up. This went on for a few months before he was discovered by Tadashi Akiko, who took over his education and training soon after. His skills in both the field of heroics and in everyday life sharply improved under her wing, and he continued to hone them as the years went by. Even after he qualified as a hero and graduated school, he continued to serve as her sidekick, valet, and eventually her assistant principal at Shinsui Academy. Abilities Quirk: Aether Aether is an Emitter-type quirk that allows Daichi to sense the life energy, or ‘Aether’ of others, hence the name. This is done through a mix of smell and an as of yet undefined sense that seems exclusive to him. The latter of the two makes him incredibly receptive to energy in the air, giving him a constant field of detection. However, its range and precision are quite low until he actually smells it. Once an individual is within his field of detection, he can follow the shape, position, and movements of their body by processing the energy they constantly emit from their skin. As Daichi becomes more familiar with one’s signature and the shape of their body, his ability to detect them in particular increases. On average, his quirk allows him to get an accurate reading of a stranger if they’re within about fifteen meters. For those he’s spent time with, he can get a reading of similar accuracy from significantly further away, whereas he’d receive a much clearer one if they stood within that same fifteen meter radius. This can let Daichi ‘see’ things such as the pressure of one’s own clothes against their body, the shape of their face, their heartbeat, and even the very extensions and contractions of their muscles. These latter feats require a considerable amount of time together, however. Aether also allows Daichi to detect energy as it lingers. He can determine if an individual has been in an area or made contact with an object, though this window lasts for mere hours if such interactions were brief. Physical & Mental Capabilities '''Intellect & Precision: Daichi’s sharp mind is the key to utilizing his quirk. It’s only through his ability to process the information he gathers that he can follow others, understand the world around him, and even perform simple tasks. His ability to determine the distance between his own Aether on any given point of his body and the energy left by others is phenomenal. He used this skill from a young age to overcome several hurdles left by his disability; as long as he was given a proper reference, he could feed himself, find objects moved by others, and even navigate without colliding with objects. Each of these simple tasks evolved once he developed his exceptional memory, and this is shown nowhere better than his ability to formulate mental maps; by following the energy signatures of traveling crowds on the streets while using roughly stationary ones such as office workers as landmarks, Daichi can create maps spanning entire cities. On a smaller scale, it might take longer to chart out a single room. Given enough activity in the area, however, he can get around and use its facilities to the same degree as any other individual. Daichi’s intellect is also incredibly formidable in respects not relating to his quirk; he’s a wise, analytical individual whose judgement and strategic prowess are highly respected. He does tend to waver under certain conditions, but for the most part, his mind tends to run in a clear, smooth, consistent manner. Heightened Senses: To compensate for his lack of sight, Daichi’s body naturally heightened the rest of his senses to a degree. In tandem with his quirk, his sense of smell was heightened exponentially, but the boost to his hearing is also quite notable; he can easily hear a faint whisper from across a room or the shifting of an individual’s clothes. His sense of touch was also increased somewhat, but it’s had no major impact. Strength & Speed: Although he’s undergone intensive training, Daichi’s strength and speed are limited by the nature of his quirk and his blindness in several ways; Aether does nothing to augment either of these aspects, and in most conditions, his inability to see ensures he can’t exert himself to the fullest. In ideal conditions, he displays above-average strength, considerable speed, and high endurance compared to the average human. With all that being said, compared to other heroes, villains and even a majority of his students, he’s still somewhat lackluster. Proprioception: Although it doesn’t completely compensate for his limitations, Daichi has a keen understanding of his own body and how it can move. He’s trained extensively to sharpen this sense, as well as to increase his range of motion. As a result, he’s become very flexible, and he’s very adept at getting the most out of every movement he makes. This allows him to maneuver quite well in familiar settings, respond appropriately to incoming attacks, and launch his own with surprising agility and accuracy. Relationships Gallery A2890E40-65F7-41A6-9064-20E70497DB79.jpeg Trivia * Daichi’s name translates to ‘gentle one’, while his surname translates to ‘bright echo’. However, his name could also be roughly interpreted as ‘No recollection of sunlight’s vibrant beauty’. *Daichi is more commonly referred to by his hero name. He frequently has to inform people that Jusoshiki is not his actual name. *Daichi’s pay is among the highest of all Tadashi’s employees. However, his lifestyle is fairly modest, so he tends to deposit a majority of his income back to her account. He’s kept this exchange a secret from her for five years. *Despite his adaptations, Daichi is somewhat prone to bumping into things while he walks. Most of these collisions are accidents, though he does intentionally bump into walls and such around his students. This is done to ensure they underestimate his abilities. *Unlike most non-mutant quirks, Daichi’s Aether manifested at birth. This is the reason he’s so in tune with his own signature, as well as those of his parents. Daichi believes if his quirk manifested at a normal age, he’d have been unable to develop past his blindness. *The official diagnosis behind Daichi’s blindness is aniridia. Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Characters